Point Sensible
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Kurogane découvre les points sensibles de Fye....


Auteur : Seddy / Sedinette-Sama

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi TT dois-je le répéter ? nan ? c'est bon ? très bien ! nous allons pouvoir commencer la fic !

OoO

Fye était devant le miroir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kurogane. Il tenait les mèches de sa frange. Elles étaient bien trop longues ! elles lui tombaient complètement devant les yeux ! et il tenait à les avoir ouvert ! surtout avec ce qui se passait en ce moment... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Eh bien le ninja c'était mis en tête de le séduire par n'importe qu'elle moyen !

Ça avait commencé il y avait une semaine : Fye lui avait encore fait une de ses blagues, et il lui avait couru après, comme d'habitude ! mais cette fois, il l'avait attrapé, et scotché au mur.

Depuis ce jour, Kurogane rentrait dans son lit, venait dans la salle de bain quand il se lavait, bref, il vivait véritable cauchemar.

Et malheureusement, la seule personne sachant se servir d'une paire de ciseau correctement, c'était le ninja... Et il n'avait jamais confié ses cheveux qu'à Chi... Il avait peur que l'homme aux cheveux noir découvre quelque chose et qu'il en tire profit.

"Tu as un problème avec tes cheveux, Fye ?"

Le blond se retourna et regarda Kurogane s'approcher.

"Oui, mes cheveux sont devenus trop long, il faut que je les coupe...

-Tu sais que je pourrais le faire ?

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire en même temps...

-Je ne te ferais rien ! je te le promet !"

Voulant croire aux paroles du ninja, Fye s'assit sur une chaise et lui tendit la paire de ciseau.

L'homme se mit derrière lui. Il prit les cheveux dans sa main et la glissa dedans, savourant la douceur de ces derniers.

"Kyaah !!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ri... Rien..."

Kurogane remarqua alors que c'était au moment où il avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis que celui-ci avait réagit. Il attrapa les cheveux du magicien et glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux blond. Il frissonna et émit un nouveau petit cri.

"Tu es si sensible Fye !

-Lâche moi, sale pervers !"

Le magicien se débattit mais le ninja était bien plus grand et plus puissant que lui, et il le retint sans aucune difficulté.

"Tu as dit que tu ne me ferais rien !!

-J'ai menti."

Il mit le blond sur son épaule et le conduit jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

"Kurogane !! Arrête ça !

-Tient ! plus de surnom ?

-Relâche moi !!

-D'accord."

Il jeta son fardeau sur l'un des deux lits et il se mit à quatre patte au dessus du magicien.

"Arrête !!

-Arrêter quoi ? je n'ai même pas commencé !" fit le brun en abordant un grand sourire.

Fye se tut, incapable de répliquer quoique se soit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche !! il ne voulait plus, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Les mains de Kurogane se glissèrent sous le T-shirt blanc du blondinet, qui se mit à se débattre avec violence.

"Lâche moi !!! Arrête !!!"

Le ninja se trouva soudain propulser contre le mur. C'était Fye qui avait fait ça ? il avait utiliser la magie ?

"Fye !

-Ne me touche pas !! je veux pas... Ça fait mal... Ça fait si mal..."

Il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâle.

"Calme toi !"

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante du magicien. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en essayant de le réconforter. Il essayait du moins. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.

"Fye... Calme toi..."

Le blond s'accrocha progressivement au brun pour pleurer sur son épaule.

"Kurogane... Ça fait si mal..."

Le ninja se doutait de ce qu'on avait du faire au magicien. Et ça le rendait jaloux et en colère. En colère parce que quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à la première personne qui avait fait battre son coeur comme ça, et jaloux parce qu'il n'était pas son premier.

"Qui ? qui t'a fait ça ?

-Je... Je dois pas le dire...

-C'est la personne que tu fuis ?

-...

-Ashura ?"

Le blond frémit à ce nom. Il lui faisait vraiment peur.

"Je te protégerait, je te le promets, je ne laisserait personne te faire du mal"

Fye s'accrocha d'avantage à Kurogane.

"Merci... Kuro-chan"

FIN

Hop n.n au début ça devait bien se finir (avec un lemon XD) mais au final, j'ai décidé de faire ça nn ça m'inspirait plus XD hu hu hu

Reviiiiew XD


End file.
